Love In The Rain
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: One night driving home from work, Megan gets a flat tire in the middle of a storm. She doesn't know how to change it and her cell phone is dead. She gets help from a guy in a big black truck. Summary bad meganOC Please Review


A/N... The bold is a flashback...

Megan watched the lightning stretch across the sky from one horizon to the next, much like a spider's web stretches from one branch the other. Thunder shook the windows of the house as she remembered a night much like this one, about a month ago….

**The storm came twenty minutes into her half hour drive home. She wasn't religious or anything, but she prayed to whoever was listening that she'd make it home before anything bad happened. Wrong choice. She jinxed herself. Just as she was getting off the exit ramp, one of the tires on her Acura blew, causing her to almost lose control. Luckily, she didn't. **

**It was pouring rain and it was lightning like crazy and she had no idea how to change a tire. _Nice one Reeves. You can fire a gun and kick almost anyone's ass that's handed to you and you can't even change a damn flat tire. What the hell is wrong with you?_ She decided to try to call Don or someone. Taking her cell phone out of her bag, she flipped it open. _Great. Dead battery. Didn't think about charging it last night did you? _**

**She watched a countless number of cars drive by with looks of anger and dismay. She jumped when a relatively large and loud clap of thunder sounded. _You're an FBI agent and you're afraid of thunder? There is definitely something wrong with you Reeves. _For some reason, her conscience had a knack for insulting her. At least at the moment. **

**As she got lost in her thoughts, she saw a black truck pull in front of her and stop. Taking advantage of the momentarily calm rain, she stepped out of her car and met the man who had stopped half way. **

"**You need some help, miss?" He sounded nice enough, however, her "agent sense," as Granger called it, was kicking in at high gear. She was ready if he turned.**

"**Yeah. One of my tires blew out. I haven't the slightest idea of how to change it," she answered.**

"**I might be able to help you if you'd like."**

"**I'd appreciate it. A lot."**

**The man smiled as lightning flashed in the sky once more. It lit up in his blue eyes like magic. "Where's your spare?"**

"**Uh……" To be honest, Megan didn't have a clue where it was. God, she felt like an idiot.**

"**Pop the trunk? It could be in there."**

**Yeah. And see all her FBI stuff? Not likely. "Actually, I _do_ know it's not in there. Maybe under the car?"**

**He smiled again. "Let's check." He walked around to the back of her car just as the rain picked up a little. "I'm Brian by the way. Brian Walker."**

"**Megan." She watched him get down on the ground and check under the car for the spare tire. He shook his head as he stood up. **

"**Nothing." The rain became a torrential down pour and Megan felt weird, standing in the rain with a complete stranger, getting soaked and having no idea what to do. **

"**So….. What now?" **

"**Uh…. I know we don't know each other but if you trust me I can give you a ride home….." He left it open. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a demand either. More like a simple friendly suggestion with a little hope added in. **

**If possible, it seemed as if the rain got worse. "Sure. Anything to get out of the rain. Let me grab my stuff." Megan walked over to the door of her car and opened it. Trying to not let Brian see, she hastily put her gun in her bag after turning the safety on. She grabbed her keys out of the ignition and her cell off the driver's seat where she had left it. After she shut the door, she followed Brian to his truck. She noted that it was the new Ford Crew truck. **

**As they got in and Megan finally got a good clear view of Brian, she kind of recognized him. "Can I ask you something, Brian?"**

"**Yeah. Sure," he replied as he started the truck.**

"**You wouldn't happen to be related to a Gary Walker, would you?" **

**Brian looked at her and smiled. "Yeah. He's my uncle. Why? He arrest you for something?"**

**Megan laughed. "No. Far from it."**

**He looked at her skeptically. "Right…"**

"**What? I was on the right side of the law when I had to work with him. And, no offense or anything, but your uncle, he's a major workaholic. Worse then my boss."**

**As he pulled out behind a red corvette, Brian laughed. "I didn't even know he has competition in that area."**

"**Well, you haven't met my boss."**

"**Good point." **

**They fell into a silence, only speaking when Megan told Brian where to turn. As he pulled up to her apartment building, Megan reached in her bag in search for her keys. "I know I put them in here. Where the hell did they go?" She checked every compartment, and almost spilled everything out onto the seat just to find them when she realized that she must have dropped them as she got in the truck. "Damn. I am so screwed."**

"**Can't find your keys?"**

**Megan sighed. "No. I must've dropped them getting in."**

**Brian seemed to gather his breath before he said, "Uh….. You can stay at my place for the night. I can drive you to work or back to your car and get your keys so you can go home and call someone from work to pick you up. If you want to…"**

**Megan thought it over for a second. She could call Liz and have her pick her up in the morning from her house. That would be better than calling one of the guys. "That'll work if you don't mind."**

"**Not at all." Brian put the truck in gear and drove off in the direction of his house. At that point in time, it hadn't entered either of their minds that that one night would change their lives for the better. **

After spending the one night at Brian's, Megan kept coming back for some reason. Maybe she just liked his company. No. She loved his company. He always made her laugh after a day of chasing down a bad guy or two. There was another flash of lightning and another rumble of thunder, though not as big as the last few.

Megan jolted out of her thoughts as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into the very blue eyes of Brian Walker. "You okay?"

Megan smiled at him as he sat down next to her. "Yeah. Just remembering when we met."

"Ah. Yeah. That was a little awkward, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Just a little."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Megan said, "The storm's almost over."

"Yep. You know, I just realized something."

"What?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You know what question."

"No I don't."

"Megan…."

"What? I don't."

"Then let me refresh your memory my good friend…. The one when I asked you what you do for a living."

"Oh. That one."

"Yeah. That one." Megan didn't answer. How do you tell someone who already practically hates cops that you're an FBI agent? "Well….?"

She decided to be blunt. "FBI." She only mumbled it, looking at the floor.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said F-B-I. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Brian laughed. _So not the response I expected._ "What's so funny?"

"Oh God. I thought you were gonna say you're in the CIA."

As Brian continued to laugh Megan thought, _What have you gotten yourself into, Reeves?_

Megan shook her head and turned so she was closer to Brian. "You're insane."

"I beg to differ. I'm not the one in the FBI. One of the most dangerous jobs ever."

"It's not that dangerous," Megan argued. Then she remembered Crystal Hoyle and the many times she had almost been shot, and the time Colby almost got killed trying to save Che Lobo's son. "Wait. Let me rephrase that. It's not _always _that dangerous."

Brian smiled in triumph. "Haha. I win."

"Shut up. You only win this time. Next time, I win."

Brian pulled Megan closer to him. "Sure you will." Megan laughed as he leaned in and kissed her.

A/N-What do ya think?? Should I continue or leave it be?? Did you like it??


End file.
